dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Maryden Halewell
} |name = Maryden Halewell |image = Maryden profile.PNG |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Human |location = Singing Maiden, Haven Herald's Rest, Skyhold Summer Bazaar, Val Royeaux Winter Palace |affiliation = Inquisition |voice = Elizaveta KhripounovaDragon Age: Inquisition tavern songs available. Paste Magazine. |appearances = Dragon Age: Magekiller Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser Heroes of Dragon Age }} Maryden Halewell is the minstrel of the reformed Inquisition. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition According to Maryden she is a minstrel but not a bard since she is not trained in the Orlesian sense of the term. She joined the Inquisition to help spread word of the good deeds the Herald of Andraste had done, while making a profit. She can initially be found in the Singing Maiden of Haven. A number of tales codex can be unlocked by listening to the songs she sings. Some can only be heard after recruiting specific characters or finishing specific quests. * "Empress of Fire" * "Enchanters" * "I Am The One" * "Maker" * "Nightingale's Eyes" * "Oh, Grey Warden" * "Once We Were" * "Rise" * "Samson's Tale" * "Sera Was Never" After In Your Heart Shall Burn Maryden performs in the Herald's Rest tavern of Skyhold. She can also be found singing in the café in Val Royeaux, and travels with the party to the Winter Palace during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, where she can be found in the Upper Garden. After completing the main quests Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts and Here Lies the Abyss, the Inquisitor can talk to Maryden to unlock the war table operation Stop the Rumors. Maryden is present when Marius and Tessa Forsythia are staying at Skyhold. Trespasser }} Two years after Corypheus' defeat, if Cole was made more Spirit, he will subtly play matchmaker between Maryden Halewell and Krem (if the Chargers are alive) or Zither (if the Chargers are dead). If Cole was made more Human, it is revealed that he and Maryden have become a couple, and in the end, the two will travel together across Thedas, where Cole and Maryden work together to ease the pain of many people. Five new songs are performed by Maryden during the Trespasser. * "Companions" * "Fall of the Magister" * "Inquisitor..." * "Scout Lace Harding" * "Slightest"}} Bugs * After completing the main quests Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts and Here Lies the Abyss the inquisitor may not be able to talk to her. There are two possible workarounds; (tested on PC) *# Go to the tavern in Val Royeaux, Maryden plays there too. Sometimes you can talk to her here and get the mission that way. *# Making a quick save at either the Herald's Rest or the tavern in Val Royeaux and reloading this save. This sometimes fixes the character and you can talk to her to get the mission Trivia * According to Sera, the song "Sera Was Never" was written by Maryden in an attempt to woo Sera. Sera was not impressed. * During the Trespasser (quest), party banter between Dorian Pavus, Iron Bull, and Cole will result in Cole confessing his romantic and sexual attraction for Maryden whom he states has a voice that "helps people" and a bodice that "smells good".Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC - Cole, Dorian & Bull’s Hilarious Banter about Maryden. YouTube. * All her dialogue lines are in Iambic pentameter. References de:Maryden Halewell Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Magekiller characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Inquisition members